


Nemůžu se rozhodnout (Untitled)

by Haileyst



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileyst/pseuds/Haileyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jocelyn si chce se svým bývalým mužem promluvit o budoucnosti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nemůžu se rozhodnout (Untitled)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosie (timeycutie.tumblr.com)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rosie+%28timeycutie.tumblr.com%29).



> Nemám tušení, kolik v té době může být Joanně let a nemám chuť si udělat matiku, nebo to těžce shánět na netu, omlouvám se tedy, ale něco jsem si vymyslela.

Původně se s ní nechtěl setkat, ale byla neoblomná. To bývala vždycky. Vlastně ani nevěděl, co zde pohledával. S tou ženou si nevyměnili kloudného slova už od rozvodu. A teď spolu sedí v restauraci a hledí na všechno, jen ne na sebe.

„Především bych se chtěla omluvit, jak jsem se chovala při rozvodu.“ To bylo první, co řekla, asi po deseti minutách ticha. Škoda, že ta omluva přišla takhle pozdě. Znovu se odmlčela. „Jo říkala, že se Kirk pomalu zotavuje.“

Leonard přikývl. „Už je na tom lépe. Včera jsem ho zaháněl nazpět do pokoje dvanáctkrát, oproti minulému týdnu, kdy byl průměr třikrát.“ Stiskla rty: „To je dobře…“

U stolu se rozprostřelo ticho. „Jo mi taky říkala, že jsi znovu ženatý,“ vysoukala ze sebe nakonec. Zhluboka se nadechl. „Ne, jen jsme spárovaní. Doufal jsem, že si s tebou o to budu moct promluvit, chtěl bych…“

„Nechci, aby si vzal moji dceru na svatbu. Jen jí to poplete hlavu. Nový rodič a tohle všechno.“ Na to Leonard zrudl v obličeji. „Ty ses taky nanovo vdala! To jí hlavu nepopletlo?! Už je jí třináct, jsem si jist, že to pochopí!“ Vztekem si dokonce stoupl. Jakmile si uvědomil, že dělá scénu, ihned si sedl zpět na své místo.

Jocelyn rozhodila rukama. „Dobře! Fajn! Řekni mi tedy alespoň, kdo to je.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Neznáš ho. Je to kolega z Enterprise.“

„Beta? Alfa?“ zeptala se.

„Omega. Je navigátorem a taktickým důstojníkem. Je mladší než já.“ To poslední si mohl odpustit.

„Jak moc?“

„To je naše věc,“ odpověděl jí chladně. Nepotřeboval, aby mu to předhodila ještě jeho ex. Pavlův věk znal velmi, opravdu velmi dobře. Taky proto potřeboval kopnutí do zad, než ho Jim donutil, aby Pavla pozval na schůzku.

Jocelyn stiskla rty do úzké linky. „Nuže dobrá. Jak moc velká bude ceremonie?“

„Jen pár přátel a rodina.“ odvětil. Jocelyn si stiskla dolní ret mezi zuby, byla nervózní a přitiskla si svou kabelku k hrudi. „Já tedy půjdu. Dej mi vědět čas a místo a já tam Jo dopravím.“

Už byla napůl cesty z restaurace, když Leonard řekl: „Moc ti děkuji.“

Jocelyn se na něj naposledy ohlédla. „To je to poslední, co můžu udělat, doktore McCoyi.“

**Author's Note:**

> Věnováno Rosie, protože jsem prostě na to najednou měla náladu. Já vím, že ten ship asi moc v lásce nemáš, ale doufám, že ti alespoň (pokud na to někdy přijdeš, což doufám, že ne) udělám radost. To si dost protiřečí, že?


End file.
